Godzilla: Revenant
by AxeO'War
Summary: After the end Tokyo SOS, Godzilla has escaped from Japan Trench and is now at large once again. To counter his return, the Japanese government decided to drench up Kiryu to fight Godzilla in a desperate bid to protect Japan. But some haunting memories linger on as the humans struggle to cope with the return of Kiryu and accept his sentience.
1. Chapter 1: Revenant Revival

After writing two Godzilla fic about my OC, I've decided to take a step back instead of another step forward. I remember there are some glaring plot point since the first Project Ghost story that need to be address, so I decided to roll back the clock to around a decade to start writing the origin story of how it all began.

Chapter 1: Revenant Revival

It has been 2 years since the events of Tokyo SOS, with Godzilla buried in the Japan Trench life has changed for anyone who was in the know a few years back. With Godzilla no longer a threat and their prized weapon, Kiryu MechaGodzilla buried himself with Godzilla, the JXSDF deactivated the Kiryu Squadron. Its members has since been reassigned to various other duties, but the matter did not go to rest that easily. The scientists behind Kiryu were given a case file study to determine the details behind Kiryu's berserk. The details of the report were censored, no one is to know what it pertain but they might find out much sooner than they thought.

Japan Trench, Japan, January 2nd 2006, 18:00

Deep under the ocean, where memories are buried and forgotten, where all animosities are laid to rest. The Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force constantly patrol the water around the burial site of the cocooned Godzilla. Day and night, air and sea, the Japanese keep a constant eye on the trench, making sure that the King of Monsters will never rise again to terrorize their homeland once more. A Soryu-class Submarine moves through the thick body of water while keeping its sonar system on at all times tracking for any movement coming in and out of the trench. As the ship approach the trench, the sonar operator stares into the screen in front of him, making out the details of the ocean floor, until he notice almost instantly, a change in verticality. The sonar scanner shows him a huge drop in height at the burial, suddenly the silhouette is much smaller than the one from the previous patrols. To add up to that, he can only make out the familiar sonar signature of the cyborg beast laying still at the bottom of the trench. "Captain, anomaly detected at the burial site! Repeat anomaly detected at the burial site!" The message is delivered to the captain like wild fire spread by the wind, the commanding officer of the vessel quickly snaps to his station and reply, "What does it look like Yoshi?" He said to the ship's intercom.

"Sir it looks like we've got ourselves a huge drop in verticality. I don't see 'G' anywhere inside the trench." The captain swallows his own breath when he heard the report over the intercom. He grabs a pencil and some rulers and plot the sub's course around the trench for additional patrol pattern. "Anything else I need to worry about?" the commander asked while drawing his course around the trench. "Yes sir, I think I saw some sort of footprint on the ground. Looks like there was a struggle sometimes before. I hate to break this to you but I think 'G' must have broken out of the cocoon." The sub commander stare into his vessel's scope and to his and Japan's worst nightmare, it does seem like Godzilla has broken free from his imprisonment, the cocoon has been flipped upward and an enormous hole can be seen, the tears have a pattern of going outward. Obviously no one can hide this turn of event, the news once reached the surface, spread like wildfire. The public panics and demand protection, the Japanese government struggle to find someway to protect the Land of the Rising Sun from another rampage by the King of Monsters.

There seems to be no credible method to protect Japan except for a clearly suicidal, yet potentially effective deterrent against Godzilla, MechaGodzilla, namely Kiryu. For three months, the Japanese National Diet debate over how to protect Japan, until finally, they all cave into PM Igarashi's proposal of drench up Kiryu and reinstate its squadron. Some opposes this idea, they fear that the mechanical beast's tendency to go berserk would be worst than Godzilla. But in the end, they too have no choice but to allow the plan to go through. For the remainder of the year, the JMSDF cooperated closely with the JXSDF, providing logistic and heavy transport ship, drenching up Kiryu from the trench. They transported Kiryu back to main land Japan using a combination of air and surface transport, the White Herons were not available to them at the time, so the Japanese have to improvise with whatever they have. And yet it wasn't enough, the JXSDF have to rushed the White Herons out of their storage and refurbished for a hasty recovery operation. Eventually, they were able to bring Kiryu back to the old MechaGodzilla hanger for a Hodgepodge of ground crew to perform emergency repair and maintenance after two long years of neglect and attempts to move on from their stormy past. For some of the ground crew, there was a mixture of joy and frightening Dred as they know that at anytime upon activation, Kiryu might go berserk on them and destroy the base with them inside. Computer software were upgraded and new components were domestically produce to upgrade Kiryu to a more plug-and-play standard.

Sometimes later...

Dark void is all that he can see, his mind is frozen and he can't will his limbs to move. There is neither nose nor smell for him to hear or sniff. For however long he can remember, it was all just simply a limbo, his consciousness froze in place and have absolutely no idea what will happen to him. Until suddenly and without a warning, he can finally feel his fingers, he balls up his fist and let his hand splay out for around 4 times before his eyes can open, strangely enough, Gojira found himself lying what seems to be a beach. He picks himself up and look around only to find the sight is very strange and surreal to him. The sea is endless as far as the eye can see, there is no wind which is odd considering the fact that out at sea whenever he's on an Island there is always some wind blowing in and around him. The sun is also another strange feature in this world, it is continuously blocked by the endless stream clouds. The sky has a green tinted to it, but he can still feel a warm atmosphere almost like heaven around him. He takes his first steps around the oasis finding that his space of living is limited at best, cramped at worst. As he walks around, he found that the oasis has one large stone portal, the other side of the portal is a realm of numbers and amber background. He dare not cross over into the portal, fearing what might happen to him there. But as he stands still and take in the view he felt the presence of another being around him. His ears perk up and his nose sniff the air for strange smells.

Then he flinches at the strange humming sound from behind, he quickly turns around and find that the being suspected of looming around him is strange looking creature. It has floating armor plates around it, forming a silhouette of a the mechanical body that Gojira found himself in some years earlier. Within its body and on its eyes, it has a glowing amber yellow light, shining outwards to Godzilla, its tail sway side to side similar his own. Gojira looks at the metallic creature in the eye, trying to decipher its intention as it stares back blankly at Gojira himself. He can feel an emptiness of purpose resonating from this creature, but when it extends an arm to him, he quickly batted off its hand and try to launch a fist into its face, only for it disappear into the thin air. He is stunned by how did it escape his sight so easily, his ears pick the familiar sound once again to his side, he swings his tail to the right in anticipation of his "Opponent" arrival only to miss once again. The creature reappears once again in front of him, its expression is as blank as ever but he can feel it has no intention of hurting him so neither should he hold any similar desire to eviscerate it.

"What are you?" He asked it, raising his voice for the first time, to his surprise he can speak his mind for the first time. "Well, answer me." He demanded, waiting for an answer from the golden metallic creature in front of him, only to be reply with a hand gesture. The creature points its finger towards the portal behind him, he follows the direction of the finger to the gate between the oasis and another otherworldly realm. "You want me to enter that?" He inquired the creature and it nods its head, feeling that he has no choice but to comply, he enters the portal to see for himself, what is on the other side and where will he ended up in.


	2. Chapter 2: Back on the saddle

Chapter 2: Back on the saddle

Deep within the surreal world, Gojira tries his best to find a definitive exit for the portal behind him has closed. The saurian first sniffs the air to cue him in on wind direction. But there is neither wind nor smell, leaving him completely clueless to the world around him. He walks around to try to find something to keep him occupy, "Nothing here. Absolutely nothing. Why did that thing want me to come here?" He grumbles and growls in frustration. Until, finally, a light of hope can seen shining itself on the distance horizon. Its amber gold stand out from the rest of the realm, like a fire fly attracted to a light source, Gojira lumbers forward into the portal before throwing himself in and a blinding light fills his vision before being followed by an endless stream of numbers and letters.

001110001010011111011

ACT. NAV DISPLAY

ACT. STAT. DISPLAY

ACT. WPN CONTROL. DENIED

ACT. SENSOR INPUT.

ACT. MOTOR FNC. DENIED

MECHAGODZILLA ACTIVATION COMPLETED

As the amber field of vision booted up, he can feel his body's mechanical innards working properly. The entire world before his optic lenses is basked in a tint of gold color, _"Back here again? It felt like it was yesterday."_ He pans his head around, examining the limited view of the darken hanger. No humans can be seen and he is all alone but none of the freedom of movement is with him. _"How long have I been out?"_ he ponders himself and he makes an attempt to obtain as much information as possible to ascertain the date and current status. As it turns out, the date and time are: _"July 3rd, 2006. Time: 4AM."_ The last time he was conscious in any appreciable way was two years ago. As he attempts to will his body to walk, his limbs simply refuse to budge and move. His arms are locked tight, the same goes for his legs and tail. For all his life of asserting power and striking fear, Gojira can feel a twinge of anger for his helpless paralyzed form. His mind is like a prisoner trapped in bondage, while his body is being remote controlled by the humans to fight Godzilla or whatever monster may come at them.

As Gojira let reality sinks in, elsewhere, the humans are throwing a reunion party of sort. It has been 2 years since the squadron's formal disbandment over the supposed 'Defeat' of Godzilla. Now the pilots and ground crew have reunited once again, they drink fine wines and enjoy the meals. To them, it is like that of a high school reunion party, only for grown ups. Among them is premiere pilot Akane Yashiro and her co-pilot Lt. Susumu Hayama, who now have made peace with her during the two years intervals. "So, how is the good doctor?" Hayama asks her while holding a glass of Bordeaux, Akane let out a smirk, thinking about the Yuhara Family, which now she is a member of. "Tokumi? He is find. Same goes for Sara, she is in Middle School now. A lot has changed since we first met." Hayama drinks his wine and give Akane a congratulatory pat on her back. "Good to hear that. Hey, is that the engineer you mention? The one's coming in." Hayama points out to the entrance with a finger, Yashiro trails his finger's general direction and notice a special person of interest.

Yoshito Chujo, the lead engineer of Kiryu, some of the ground crew members hold a notion that Chujo must have some sort love for machine since none of his female colleagues spur his interest. He waltzes into the hall wearing his uniform and squadron cap, but something in his eyes is telling everyone that this man is disturbed or at least, anxious about something. "Chujo, how have you been? Your family's doing well?" Akane greets Chujo with a handshake and he likewise returns with one himself, "Just find actually. This morning, my nephew Syun took his pet cat to the vet. He said that the doctor there looks just like me, it got me laughing hard when he told me that." Hayama and Chujo both bursts out laughing at the story, but it didn't take Akane long to notice the troubled mind of Chujo. "Something's bothering you Chujo?", the engineer lifts his head up at the question, he scratches his head and try to let his friends know what is on his mind. "Well, it's just that...I feel a little strange coming back to work here. Some memories I felt best left forgotten." His voice becomes sterner and his mood switches from a party goer to a man tormented by haunting memories.

"I'm sorry for asking, I didn't mean to." Akane's apology is then reciprocated with Chujo's departure from the party down to the hanger. There, Chujo feel at home, free and content. He stare up at Kiryu, the towering MechaGodzilla standing still in its hanger bring out some memories Chujo hoped to bury for good. _"The bones of Godzilla must return to the sea."_ The words of the Shobijins echoes through his mind, the harrowing, life threatening experience of repairing Kiryu and the first to learn of Kiryu's self awareness. It all seems like yesterday for him. "I can't believe that you're back, I thought that your wish came true. But now, it looks like I am your only friend here. Don't know how will the others will look at you." Unbeknownst to Chujo, Kiryu is looking right at him at that very moment, but the mech's lifeless, emotionless face remains constant as always, no one can even tell the difference between Kiryu looking down at them or just staring blankly into the control room in front of him. For now R&R is on agenda, but by the time the sun rises on the horizon, the arduous journey towards recognition begins.

As the sun rises on the distant horizon, the hanger doors above Kiryu slowly slide open, the White Herons are in their ready position and Akane is at the ready. Staring at her control screen, the read-outs of Kiryu all shows that the mech is combat ready as ever. Once the elevator has lifted Kiryu to surface level, the Herons lower their magnetic cables down to latch onto Kiryu's neck and tail locks, once all locks are secured, the Herons raise their altitudes to flight level and make haste to the training ground. From the safety of the control room, Dr. Tokumitsu Yuhara assumes his work station with fellow scientists whom he had collaborated closely on the project since its inception. "How's the energy output doing?" Yuhara asks Dr. Yamada who is sitting beside him. The elderly scientist monitors the her screen as it gives accurate energy output readings, "Energy efficiency is at 100%, those new robotic parts should allow Kiryu to fight at an extended time period." Dr. Akamatsu chimes in, patting himself on the back. "What can I say? It's a miracle what you can do with off-the-shelves technology."

As Kiryu warms up for the exercise, Yuhara as well his wife Akane grow ever more anxious at how will the new software perform. The worst case scenario right now is Kiryu somehow goes berserk and proceed to rampage his way around Tokyo once again. "Begins exercise." Colonel Togashi kicks off the exercise from his command Heron with target rows and various other drones flying around, Akane musters all of her piloting skill and fire missiles, maser shots at the targets with ease, working to complete the exercise as fast as she could while retaining high marksmanship performance rating. All seems to be in order, until Yuhara notices a spike in Kiryu's brain function performance. "I have a reading on a heightened computer brain performance. Doesn't seem to be too much of a problem." As Yuhara have anticipated, the spike became an isolated event when the control software reassert the human pilot's control and dominant influence over Kiryu.

Within Kiryu's own mind, Gojira re materializes on the oasis, feeling battered and beaten but not defeated. He pants and breathes at an increasing pace but there is no air for him at the oasis and there is no need to breath. "I can't bear this. Being trapped within my own body and let others dictate my actions." He despises the predicament, helpless and he is referred to as "King of monsters", he beg to differ. The strange creature appears once again beside Gojira, this time extending a helping hand to the former king. "You're still here?" Gojira reluctantly accepts the assistance of the metallic companion, once he got back on his feet, the Kiryu silhouette shines a ray on Gojira's arm, scanning and gathering information that Gojira in no way can comprehend. "Ever considered words to let me in on anything?" The saurian asks but the glowing Kiryu silhouette simply refuses to reply and vanish into the thin air, leaving Gojira alone once again to find the answer for himself.


	3. Chapter 3: First encounter redux

Chapter 3: First Encounter Redux

Wrapping up the training exercise was the easy part, but now comes the hardest one, the paranoia-induced fear that somehow, the control software to restraint and maintain control over Kiryu fails to do its job and the MechaGodzilla goes berserk again. Sitting at his work station, Dr. Yuhara works hard to isolate the spike at the midst of the exercise and analyze the what its nature. For nearly an hour, he bites his nail and twirl his pen in his fingers, he has discovered something, something that can send scientists and psychologists shudder in fear. He brings up an old monitor of Kiryu's DNA computer when the mech first went berserk. The spike in CPU activities is similar to that of monitor, but only at a moment, the rest remains well within the intended parameter. Obviously, the software holds up well and restraint the mech from going berserk again. But how long is it going to last?

He sighs as he continues to analyze Kiryu's pattern of behaviors trying his best to determine how and when will Kiryu goes berserk. There are only two clear occurrences as research materials for him to work with. The first and worst one was the encounter at Yokohama Hakkeijima Sea World, where with a roar from Godzilla, Kiryu went on a rampage and only stop when his battery ran out. The second, less damaging one was when a mortally wounded Godzilla groan in agony caused Kiryu to take the saurian out to sea on his own. Both of occasions have Godzilla's involvement in it. "No, it can't be. It can't be. I have to consult with Akane." Tokumi concludes his work by printing out the result of his research and heads off to the cafeteria. At the cafeteria, Akane and her squad mates are taking their downtimes and enjoy the meals and hot coffee.

Akane is sitting at a table with Colonel Togashi, discussing their maneuver and tactics when they finally have to face Godzilla. The professor rushes in with his papers tucked tight in his hands, "Tokumi? Something's wrong?" Akane asked him, Togashi is similarly surprised and the both of them are curious at what could the professor be holding in his hands. "I've just finished my review of Kiryu's DNA computer activities. And my conclusion is that whenever he engage in combat with Godzilla, the chance of him overriding control and go berserk is very high. In fact, the control software that we installed could not tame the bio-robot." Startled and stunned, Togashi launches himself into an almost interrogation like glare at Yuhara. "What do you mean by 'can not tame' it? We're talking about the lives of my men here, and one of them happens to be your wife." Yuhara composed himself after a brief moment of panic attack, he then lays out the charts and comparison notes.

"This is what I've found. There are two occasions, in which Kiryu goes into battle with Godzilla, he malfunctions and goes on a rampage." Confounded by the finding, Akane jumps into a hasty conclusion. "What do you suppose we should do? Not engage Godzilla in battle? We have nothing against him, save for Kiryu."; "That's not what I mean. What I concluded here, is that Kiryu isn't just a machine with malfunctions that we can fix. We need to rethink that, perhaps we need to think of Kiryu as a living being." Perplexed and confused by Yuhara's explanation, Togashi don't even know whether to laugh or furious at the doctor. "So you are telling me that we should start communicating with Kiryu and expect that he would somehow be nice to us?"; "What else can we possibly do?" Yuhara shrugs, almost embarrassed by the words that escaped his own mouth.

But of course, drawing up the plan finding a man who can execute is not as easy as it sounds. Especially when almost everyone is out of the loop. To add some extra problems to the fray is a sudden visit by Godzilla. Deep under the Pacific Ocean, Godzilla is content as always in his natural habitat, the amphibious Kaiju swims around his territory, looking for something to do, a challenge to overcome and a task to accomplish. Normally, there wouldn't be any problem to bother him with, except for...his doppelganger. The metallic clone of him, its presence challenge the King of Monsters and his domain. But what exactly is bothering Godzilla, no one could tell, not even him. Save for a desire to wade ashore and engage his opponent in combat. _"There can only be one. I must rectify this abomination of nature."_ Godzilla thought to himself, no longer able to hold back his itch for combat, Godzilla makes his presence known and his feet felt throughout Japan. He begins to swim his way to Japan. The JMSDF patrols soon make contact with Godzilla as their sonars begin to pick up the Kaiju rapid advance towards Chiba Prefecture, namely the town of Kamogawa.

The red alert blares up throughout the JXSDF Kiryu base, the red light bounces on and off the walls and the personnel there quickly rush to their respective battle stations. Chujo, who was working on the mechanical components of Kiryu until the alarm sounds up, rushes out of the cockpit with his laptop tuck tight in his hands. "How's the weapon system doing?" One of the technician asked and Chujo gives a reply via the headset, "All systems checked out and good to go. But I have a bad feeling about this." Curious at the report flying into his head, the technician asks Chujo again for confirmation. "What do you mean by a bad feeling? We don't have time for fooling around." But Chujo is hesitant, unable to compose himself and find away to deliver his message. "There is something wrong with Kiryu. There is just something inside of its DNA computer. I tried to..." Before Chujo can complete his message, the mecha hanger's hatches open up and the elevator lifts Kiryu's pad to the surface up, where the White Herons are in position for deployment of the unit.

Akane's craft lowers its altitude down with the magnetic cables ready, the cables lock into the magnetic ports on Kiryu's neck and her squad mates follow suites and lock their cables on Kiryu's tail. "We're good to go. Lifting off to Kamogawa now." The squadron lifts Kiryu up and travels to Kamogawa to intercept Godzilla. At that time, the JGSDF units in the area are busy evacuating the area, the effort is arduous and worst still, Godzilla has already surfaced and wade ashore. Despite the best effort of the forward defensive line to buy time, Godzilla still marches forward with nothing to stop him. The fearsome saurian breathes an atomic breath at the Kamogawa Sea World main building, thus, bringing it all down to a smoldering ruin in seconds. As he advances further in land, crossing the Sotobo-Kuroshio Line, the Ground Self Defense Force falls back further and further into the city, their maser tanks keep up the fire to distract Godzilla, but none of the electric ray can even distract the beast away.

At that moment, the Kiryu squadron have arrived just North of the city, preparing to deploy their gigantic bio robot to engage Godzilla. "Godzilla is approaching the Youmeiji temple! Repeat he is approaching Youmeiji temple!" Radio chatter from the forward spotters got Hayama startled in his seat, fearing that they are already too late to stop Godzilla from approaching the residential area they're suppose to protect. "Dispatching Kiryu now. Release cables!" Akane flips a switch and the cables let go of Kiryu and the mech uses its jet packs to descend on the ground and land by the open field within the city. The monitors and displays show that Akane's control over Kiryu is as tight as iron can be, she confidently controls the mechanical monster to move forward and fire a salvo of guided missiles at Godzilla. The missiles salvoes slam into Godzilla's dorsal spines but inflict little to no noticeable pain or damage to him. It only serves to alert Godzilla to Kiryu's position, he turns to face the doppelganger right away and fire his atomic breath at Kiryu's chest, which causes the silver mech to stumble back before regaining its balance.

"You're still doing good, Yashiro?" Col. Togashi asked, Akane in turn replies calmly over the radio as she check her monitor on the damage threshold. "Affirmative, I'm still in this fight, let's lure Godzilla away from the residential area first." Togashi nodded at the suggestion and proceed to distract Godzilla away from the residential area of Kamogawa. Stomping his way across the town, wrecking the railway and eventually make it to the open field where Kiryu is waiting, Godzilla sways his tail side to side and slams it on the ground to make a show of force to Kiryu. Akane fires off the oral Maser Canon at Godzilla's chest, the massive beast stumbles back as the electric ray ripples through his body. As the pain goes too far, Godzilla roars into the air, sending a tremor of anxiety into Akane and her squad mates, this is even further amplified when once again, the monitors all show Kiryu's control system has once again gone haywire and she can no longer slaves Kiryu to her will. "I lost control of Kiryu!" Her squad mates and the support personnel back at Hachioji Airbase all shook in almost perfect unison. Yuhara and Yoshito Chujo are both horrified at the unfolding event. They tremble in fear as they wait for how bad the situation can get.

While then at Kamogawa, Godzilla stands ready to fight his mechanical foe when he notices something abnormal, the eyes of Kiryu turn from amber gold to blood red and the veins on his snout also turn red to match his eyes. Kiryu suddenly fires off all of his weapons at Godzilla, frightening both the saurian and the humans. Kiryu marches forward and sustain his fire at Godzilla, who then slams his head into Kiryu's chest. Enraged by the desire to engage up close and personal, Kiryu grabs Godzilla's head with both of his hands and dig his claws deep into Godzilla's neck choking the saurian with an unheard of rage, muster only by the most wrathful and vengeful soul. "My god. What in the world?" Akane mutters for a moment, watching in awe as Kiryu aggressively punches Godzilla's face with his fists at an increasing pace before being overturned by Godzilla as he rolls over and try to fire an atomic breath into Kiryu's head. The mechanical monster immediately raise his knees upward and knock Godzilla falling on his head and tumbling into the Youmeiji temple and destroys it completely. Horrified by what is happening, the squadron cautiously approach Kiryu in an attempt to restraint the monster while Godzilla hastily retreats to the ocean.

But by the time Godzilla is out of sight, Kiryu quickly turns his attention to his own human overseers. Kiryu fires his oral maser canon at Yashiro's White Heron, causing Hayama to dodge the beam in a hasty turn. "Yashiro, can you override its motor function!?" Col. Togashi asks in a haste as the remaining members try to distract Kiryu from attacking Akane. "Negative! I can't override Kiryu's system. He somehow revokes all of my control." To make matters worst Kiryu quickly fires up his jet packs and goes after Akane, and only her White Herons. The mechanical monster seems to know that her craft is the control craft that directs his body to fight Godzilla in anyway the pilot wants. "Hayama he's aftering us! Pull up! Pull up!"; "I'm trying as hard as I can! But this thing is not going to hold." But as Hayama tries to reach flight altitude that can outreach Kiryu's grip, the talon of Kiryu manages to rip a hole on the left engine and force Hayama to commence an emergency landing at a nearby cement factory. By that point of time however, Kiryu's berserk has become the least of their concerns, as the mechanical monster eventually comes to a grinding halt, Kiryu's eyes power off and he stand still in front of everyone's eyes as a lifeless statue, a monument to their achievements and sins.


	4. Chapter 4: Freudian Excuse

Chapter 4: Freudian excuse

July 5th, 2006, 14:45

"The Oasis"

The portal that connects the virtual safe haven and the physical body of Kiryu ruptures violently, a bright light soon engulf the scenery as two darken silhouettes are thrown out of the portal. Gojira landed hard on his stomach, while his 'Overseer' landed on its back. Gojira pants and heaves in a breathing motion, he is exhausted after the struggle against the current Godzilla and his human controllers. But the sight of the mechanical overseer alone is all it takes to balls up his fists and prepare himself for another fist fight. "It's not over yet." He snarls at the Overseer, who in turn, picks itself up to face Gojira, but its hands stay side to side with its hips, refusing to bring himself to bare against Gojira. The once King of Monsters raises an eye brown when his opponent shows no sign of accepting his challenge, "What? Why won't you fight?" Showing no signs of relent, Gojira pushes himself forward to throw a punch, only to fall to his knees. As Gojira falls to the ground, his vision begins to blur, his exhaustion halts him in his track, giving the Overseer time to react.

Thinking that he would be pummel to submission, the old saurian can only steel himself for the inevitable humiliation and possible removal from existence. But to his surprise, the metallic duplicate did not commit itself to combat, rather it catches him in the midst of his fall. Its left talon catches him by his stomach and the other free hand holds him by the shoulder, then, the Overseer gently settles the King of Monster lying down on the ground, resting and recuperate from all the combat. "What are you doing? You could have just finish me there." He growls at his doppelganger, expecting an answer soon to reveal itself in some form. "Well, is there any magical method you have in your palm? Or will you just leave me here like the last time?" He taps his finger on the rock behind him, waiting for a definitive answer to present itself. The Overseer then proceeds to lay its palm on Gojira's forehead, circuits line runs throughout Gojira's body, the saurian can feel a wave of electric sparks surges through his head, feeding him various updates and news footages of what has been happening.

Ruins are all the remain of Kamogawa. The streets suddenly fall under a spell of silent. Newscasts have been broadcasting a mixture of both fortunate news and grim omens to viewers everywhere in Japan and refugee camps. One news reporter from NHK covers the initial struggle and attempt to drive back Godzilla by the branches of JSDF and eventual duel between Godzilla and Kiryu, which once again demonstrated how unpredictable and uncontrollable the mech has always been. Live footages of Kiryu suddenly going berserk and savagely beaten up Godzilla and his attempt to kill his pilots drive Japanese everywhere to protest the usage of MechaGodzilla as a weapon against Godzilla. But without Kiryu, how else will they defend themselves against Godzilla?

As the footages of human suffering as a result of both Godzilla and his aggressions stream through Gojira's mind, the link is severed, the Overseer retracts its hand from Gojira's forehead, the circuitries disappear from him and his vision return to the sight of the oasis. "So how do you expect me to feel? That I feel sorry, **AFTER** all the things they have done to me? You won't change that! You can't-" He lunges forward, trying to grab the Overseer by the neck only to relent when the pain surges through him again. He sits back down on rock, feeling himself has finally been tamed, reality sunk into him long before, but now is the moment when Gojira finally acknowledges that he is not the king he used to be, but a revenant, waiting for a purpose to prolonged his existence.

"So, you've finally caved in?" Gojira is caught completely off-guard by the baritone voice coming from the Overseer, ever since they first met, this is the time when he hear a word or two coming from the otherworldly being. "You-You talk? Why wait until now for you to raise a word?" He snorts in frustration, feeling all this time he has been bamboozled by something he couldn't comprehend. "Simple, I want you to confirm your fate first. You can't possibly cling on to the past forever now, can you?" The Overseer gloats in his monotonous voice, his words, though lacking in vigor as they maybe, is right on point to Gojira. "Now that I've done what you've expected me to do, I believe you own me something." Gojira grumbles, knowing full well that the saurian deserves to have the right to know, the Overseer let loose himself in a relax manner before launching himself into an explanation. First the oasis disintegrate into various hexagons and the two are left in a dark void. Then photos, texts and various programming codes and design blueprints fill the void around them to illustrate the Overseer's words as he goes along.

"You see Gojira, I am not what you would call, a 'Spy' per say. I am a guardian, an entity, cobbled together by the software and programs in this body and your own mind. Your consciousness has developed greatly, your interaction and interfacing with various human technologies has developed a cognitive sense and self awareness akin to a thinking animal." Feeling bored out by the scientific explanations, Gojira waves his left hand side to side to demand a cliff note version. "In short, you are developing your reasoning skill **SIMILAR** to humans." To think that he is becoming more and more like the humans gross out the old saurian, Gojira grows ever more desperate to deny the fact that is staring him in the eye. "No, I won't hear it! I won't hear **ANY** of it!" He holds his head with both of his hands, trying to block out any words coming from the Overseer, hoping that at least it was just a prank for some shock values. "Denialism. A human psychological reaction to an otherwise uncomfortable truth. Deny me all you want, but you've already taken up more human like manners long before, didn't you?" Words seeping through his ears like water dripping down the most narrow gap.

Could it be true? That he has already become less of a mindless beast and more of a thinking man in another form? When did it happen? His recollection perhaps can unravel the mystery for him, he learned the name of one technician, Yoshito Chujo. He saved said technician from peril when his death was certain. Even now, he begins to exhibit traits commonly associated with humans, denialism, reasoning, even his fighting style has changed dramatically from primal hack and slash to a more anthro-like jab and punches. Like a cathedral bell that strikes hard at high noon, Gojira let go of his head, he let his grievance go, no longer drunk on vengeance, he sits by with his head face downward. "So what now then? You and I, we are the same, aren't we?" The Overseer sighs at Gojira's question, seemingly confirming the saurian's desired answer. "Yes, you are the original and I am a product of your developing mind. Now is the time for you to decide what to do with the life that is given to you."

The Overseer's body then splinters into individual armor plates, they hover in front of Gojira for a moment before latching onto a corresponding body part. With each plates, Gojira can feel a sensation of electric shocks and streams of information flow throughout his body, as the neck is covered leaving only his head expose, the face helm lies on his hand, waiting to be worn as a confirmation of him accepting the life given to him. "The greatest gift for any life form is its self awareness. Fate will relinquish this gift when one chose the comfort of herd mentality."

The voice of the Overseer emanates from the face helm, its words resonate deep into the thoughts of Gojira, his face exhibits various circuit lines glowing in amber gold illumination, he has thought this much. He was once a mindless beast, born from the sins of humanity, murdered and resurrected, his mind was given free will, by accident on the part of humans but on purpose by fate. A test to see if he is truly a sentient creature to put humans to shame for their cowardice herd mentality. Without a second thought, Gojira puts on the face helm, it latches onto his face, immersing his body and vision in a blinding white light, as the light dissipates, so does the voice of the Overseer, the baritone merges with Gojira's own vigor and personality traits, becoming a whole Kiryu, the MechaGodzilla of the Millennium.


	5. Chapter 5: Ghost in the shell

Chapter 5: Ghost in the shell

JXSDF Hachioji Airforce Base, Tokyo, Japan

15:00, July 5th, 2006

In order to ascertain the necessary information on Kiryu's ability to go berserk despite their best attempts to prevent such an event, Colonel Togashi took it upon himself to interrogate Tokumitsu Yuhara and his colleagues for additional details. The interrogation session for each person often lasted for around 30 to 45 minutes and they all gave him hints to one thing, a theory, known as the "Ghost in the shell" theory, named after the fame Manga and Anime franchise. The content revolves around the acknowledgement of Kiryu's sentience, something everyone has been trying to deny.

Most of the scientific team has been interrogated, only Yuhara remains, the last on the list. Togashi enters the interrogation room with a glass of Sake on his hand, he throws his squadron cap on the table and greets the scientist with a gruff voice, tired after all the people and time he has spent on breaking. "You know what I'm looking for, Dr. Yuhara, so you better tell me what I need to know and every bit of it. Otherwise, we might have someone you don't want to lose on the line." Dr. Yuhara bites his teeth, he flips his fingers back and forth before finally giving the Colonel his answer.

"You see Colonel." he began, "After the third encounter with Godzilla 2 years ago, my research team and I were commissioned by the PM to conduct a study and report on Kiryu. Specifically the reason behind it's haywire rampages. Our conclusion was taken in agreement by Igarashi, unofficially of course. Our report is not to be published to the public in the foreseeable future. Nobody wants to admit that we have successfully resurrected the first Godzilla, and gave him the advancements in computer and information technology to destroy anything that he considers 'Hostile'." Tokumi's voice sank, he can feel his neck grows sore as he let out the detail explanation to Igarashi.

The Colonel drinks his Sake while keeping his gaze locks on Yuhara, Togashi swallows his drink before encouraging his subject to continue. "The report you've compiled is named 'Ghost in the Shell', correct?" Tokumi nodded his head, "That's correct, we named it after the manga, basically it posits the possibility of a consciousness from an organic creature can be preserved and sustain in a mechanical body. In the case of Kiryu, I would say that we have resurrected the consciousness of the original Godzilla using the DNA computer as basis, then said consciousness manifests its presence in the bio robot via berserk. I think it's trying to tell us-"

The PA system sounds up with the voice of Yoshito Chujo calling in frantically, "This is Airman Chujo, calling squadron leader! You need to get down to the Mecha hanger ASAP. You need to see this yourself." Togashi and Yuhara took off from the interrogation room, cutting the session short. The both of them eventually makes their way to the control room facing directly at Kiryu, the Mecha's eyes are online, the scars under the eyes run red but those amber lenses retain their amber gold. Yoshito, Yuhara and Togashi can all see vertical white irises, of all the times they have seen Kiryu gone berserk, they have never seen this variant of the problem before.

"Chujo, what's going on with Kiryu?" Togashi asked the technician from the control room's intercom, to which the mechanic replies with reservations in his voice. "I don't know, I was walking by the platform when Kiryu suddenly woke up. For some reason this happens." The humans look on in awe as Kiryu gently moves his head around, panning his view to examine his human overseers before finally fixing his gaze firmly on the control room. Tokumitsu gasps at the creation of his research team, failing to notice what appears to be a chat message on his computer screen until someone pointed out to him. The Japanese scientist glances down to the computer to see a silver font message sent by Kiryu to greet his humans in face to face conversation. _"You wish to speak to me, don't you?"_ Read the message. Confounded, Dr. Yuhara struggles with the reality, he pauses for a few seconds before typing in his reply, feeling the fear of walking into uncharted territory.

 _"Are you referring to me, Kiryu?"_ Dr. Yuhara sends his reply to Kiryu who then promptly return with his own. _"Actually, I am referring to all of you. We have matters to discuss and scores to settle."_ Colonel Togashi glances to the screen find the last bit of the message sounds rather ominous. Could it be Kiryu has been preparing an insurrection while he was busy? _"What is it that you want?"; "Simple. My acknowledgement. You have tried to control me, brushed me aside as nothing more than your puppet. But you've failed. What does that bring to mind?"_ Yuhara swallows his breath as he tries to come up with an answer to the question. Memories race through his mind as he is constantly reminded by himself the impossibility of controlling Kiryu. He finally gains the courage to admit the ugly truth.

 _"Failure. I finally admit it that we can not control a sentient being. Is there anything we can do to atone to our sins?"_ Feeling almost embarrassed by what he typed, Yuhara patiently watches as Kiryu stating his demands to the humans. _"I have a life, granted to me by who I can not say. But there is a reason for me not to waste my second chance at living. If you wish for me to stay my wrath from your lives, then you will let me perform my intended mission as I see fit. By the way, communication is key here to maintain our cooperation. After all, we wouldn't want the world to panic over something they wish not to hear."_

Togashi bites his own thumb when he reads the message, he can already feel like Kiryu is holding him and everyone hostages by their own policies regarding Kiryu. The colonel could have stormed off with a mad expression on his face trying to deck Kiryu's in the face like a smug snake. Problem is he couldn't tell if the Machine Dragon is displaying any smug expression or snark tone from the Mecha's subdued and calculated chat replies. "Airmen Chujo, I need you to install a voice box into this hunk of metal. He better tells me when he needs an early retirement." Kiryu let out a low rumble, the sound he made seems to indicate some sort of frustration mix with some reliefs. "Understood Colonel. We'll get it done." Chujo' voice over the intercom seems to lift some heavy burdens off the colonel's shoulders.

"So what do we do now?" Yuhara asked, the civilian stands at the ready nervously trying to cope with the changes that will come his way without question. "To hell if I know. I don't like this but we have no choice, let's roll the dice for once." Yuhara nodded in blind compliment, he then walks off to inform the pilots including Akane with Togashi, leaving Chujo to look after Kiryu for the time being. For the ground crew, they have to work with the audio component already in place within Kiryu's neck and modify it to become a mechanical counterpart of a vocal chord. Their work of course isn't easy since at any times Kiryu can turn on them, the distrust between the cyborg and the humans remain high unfortunately.

The next day

Togashi stands ready by the gates, he leans on the wall and sigh at the quiet summer morning, he is expecting a visitor, though this one is not about hospitality. He is expecting the visitor to ridicule in every possible manner a rational person might take. For two hours he has been standing there, till finally, a green SUV arrive at the gates. Its driver was an American, blond haired, green eye, rectangular face man in his early 30s, a well trained psychologist as he stated himself to be on his website. But it is still in question just how proficient he is exactly.

"James Howard, you called?" The American asked, shaking hands with the colonel. "To answer your question, yes. To answer your question with another question. How much experience do you have with mentally unstable subjects?" The colonel's reply coupled with a dash of his own brand of humor makes the American laugh for second before answering. "Plenty, I was employed by various police and law enforcement agencies to examine the psychological make up of usually violent and unstable subjects. Before going on vacation in Japan of course. So do you have some sort of mentally unhinged individual or something?" The colonel wipes the sweat off of his forehead before making a statement, "Well, we do have a mentally unhinged individual. However, he is not exactly the type you would met on a day to day basis."

Togashi leads James with him downstairs, passing through various security doors and down an elevator. the walk has already took them around 30 minutes already. James even notices that he has passed over the mental ward quarter and other social welfare sections. "This one must be handful, is it?" James commented, having complete obliviousness to the extent of how ludicrous his employment may have turned. "Trust me Mr. Howard, you don't know just how much it's an understatement. He's here." Togashi opens the security door after punching in the security code. The doors slide open and reveal a hallway into the MFS-3 Type-3 Kiryu's hanger, Togashi leads James through the hallway and eventually, coming up on Kiryu's control room. "So where is he?" James asked while looking around, trying to deduce who would be his patient for the day. Togashi nervously directs the American to turn around and face the glass window looking out into Kiryu, who is still being worked on the ground crew and engineers. "You might want to turn around?"

James promptly turns around as Togashi directed, but he has some serious apprehension and a clueless look forms on his face, unable to tell that his patient is right in front of him. "You mean...that? Is this some sort of a prank?" Togashi remains silent at the doctor's question, he crosses his arm and lean on the wall, expecting something to happen. "Actually, it is as real as your trip here, Mr. Howard." Out came a baritone from the PA system, James jumped almost immediately upon hearing the baritone, the voice doesn't sound human at all, but rather it has a deep, almost metallic, draconic feel to it, indicating the age and grandness of its owner. "Who said that?"; "Pick up the headset on the desk, Mr. Howard. Then you may begin." James notices a headset lying on the table, he follows the voice's instruction to a teat a put it on his head.

As the test begins, James tests Kiryu's ability to conduct rational thinking using various trick questions and ink blots to determine if his patient is capable of both intelligent thinking and emoting. Kiryu like wise answers each of his questions and quizzes with confident and calculated manner. By the time the test concluded, Howard is left in awe amazement at how a machine capable of full self awareness bested a grown man. Howard goes back to his hotel room in Tokyo and make a phone call to other associates. "Okay, I've obtained the entry license to the unit's hanger. (Pause and listen to a reply) Yes, it should allow you to access various parts of the facility, save the sensitive sectors. (A reply came in and he hesitated for a moment) About the unit? Well, you wouldn't believe what it's capable of. I'm not talking about firepower but about self aware machines waiting for citizenship. (A reply ridicules James for his finding came in) Look I-Just come down to Japan and then maybe we can talk this face to face. Goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6: Cold War

Chapter 6: Cold War

Haneda Airport, Tokyo, Japan

8:55, July 9th, 2006

Making his way through one of the busiest airport in the world has cost him a solid 45 minutes of walking from his aircraft to the main terminal building, he was exhausted from the trip, packing his bags with only less than a week of preparation before a private jet rushed him down to Japan's capital. The American pants and wipe the sweat off of his brown hair, his skinny face looks even worst due to the amount of walking he has to put up with to reach the monorail terminal. Luckily for him, the train was just about to depart in precisely 5 minutes without him.

He hops onboard the monorail train, with his hands wrap around his chest in the crowded cart. But considering the crowded nature and ludicrously cramped space of Japanese monorail trains, this is just another day at the office. The American sits down and enjoy the changing view as the monorail effortlessly making its way through, passing by Wakasu Seaside Park and eventually, coming to a short stop at the Shinbashi station. As the passengers disembark from their cart, the American occupant follow suits and leave the Shibashi Station and walk over to the Park Hotel just down the block. As he makes his way down the stairs to the streets below, he whipped out his phone and dial his associate in Japan.

"Howard? It's Thomas, I'm in Japan, making my way to the Park Hotel now. How's Japan treating you?" On the receiving end of his call came the voice of James Howard, sounding slightly gravely, properly tired after another day of work with an otherwise extraordinary patient. "Closed. Just like my wife after she left me. Anyway, I've been working in the Japanese Xenomorph Self Defense Force's AMF division mecha hanger for about 3 to 4 days now. Making some (long pause) psychological assessments. Don't ask me anything about it on the phone, just get here ASAP. I'm on the 12th floor, room 1214."

Thomas looks down the road to Park Hotel and trace his eyes to the 12th floor, where he soon catch the silhouette of the psychiatric pacing back and forth in his room with a phone in his hand. "All right. I'll see you there. Just hang on. (Hang up his phone) Jeez, this guy is getting paranoid because of his employment. Who could have driven him this far?" Thomas's mind races to clue together what could Howard have seen and heard over the pass few days. First the phone call about some sort of self aware machine and now the stress out Howard sounded like he has been under intense interrogation for days. Something is aloof. But what could it be?

Finally arriving at the Park Hotel, Thomas rushes into an elevator just before it can closed and ride up to the 12th floor. The trip inside the elevator was mostly an eerie quiet wait for the doors to open. With fellow travelers mumbling and talking about either their concerns or the overarching problem of the government's MechaGodzilla's project. Thomas kept himself quiet, no need to chime on anyone of the dozen of conversations around him. Once the elevator reaches the 12th floor, Thomas quickly exited the elevator and find his way to room 1214. He knocks on the door and wait for James to come out and open the door like a model host. "Coming!" Thomas's voice came out from within the room just before the footsteps come closer to the door and the psychiatric open the door.

"Thank god that you're here. Come in, I got some important things I need to tell you. And with luck you can relay them back to him." Howard welcomes Thomas into the fancy hotel room with some refreshment drinks on the table, Thomas glances around the room and found that James has been trying to cover his activities with extreme cautious, the room is personally swept by Howard for any bugs, wiretappings and he constantly runs virus scans on his laptop after turning on and before turning off. Howard's expression is also a telling sign that he has seen some form of punishment and frightening things. James was healthy as a bull and confident during his departure to Japan about a month ago, but now he is as pale and sickly as an unfed dog. He has also devolved into some sort of insecure, paranoid maniac who thinks that everyone is out to get him, bottom line, a conspiracy theorist.

"Are you okay? What's wrong with you?" Thomas asked, completely unaware of what James has been through. "It's the sessions, you wouldn't believe who is my patient for the time being. Of all the personnel in there and the squadron commander wants me to diagnose a non carbon based life form." Pausing for a moment, Thomas begins to recollect his memories about the phone call from James a couple of days back. It all sounded like James has been forced to file in a report to purposefully discredit himself. Maybe the Japanese Counter Espionage Service has caught on to Howard's true intention? "You're awfully paranoid for a psychiatric. Reading counter espionage techniques, cyber securities, and keeping an eye on spy wares on your laptop. Clearly you've drawn the ire of someone." Thomas commented as he inspects the various reading materials and computer works as well as traces of phone inspection and surveillance equipment removal on the blind spots of the room.

"Trust me you don't know the half of it. There is a problem. You know that MechaGodzilla the Japanese try to maintain?" Asked Howard as he and James sat down on their bed for a work report. "Yeah, so?" Thomas eagerly asked, trying to learn as much as he could from the psychiatric, he leans in closer to listen carefully to every words coming from James's mouth. "I have been asked to file a psyche report on **THAT** very thing." Dumbfounded by the statement, the very thought of conducting a psychological evaluation and assessment on a machine is just too preposterous for anyone to comprehend.

Thomas nearly spilled his own drink and coughed himself to death but recover to get the full run down. "What did you say?" He asked, causing James to swallow his own breath and lay down the remaining details. "That's just how it sounds. I have been asked to make a psyche report on MechaGodzilla or Kiryu, the name the Japanese gave it. For the past couple of days, Kiryu has been hammering down on me, as if it knows that I am not really who I claimed to be. Worst, I don't know who else in there did that thing communicate with. So I have to send them a report anyway to throw them off my scent." Howard let out a sigh of relief that he had finally been lifted of an bearable burden, Thomas on the other hand is getting quite curious as to the exact content of the report that Howard sent. "So what did you tell them?"

* * *

Hachioji Air Force Base, Tokyo, Japan

Holding the psyche report fax in by James Howard, Togashi carefully read the detail summarization of Kiryu's mental well being with disdain, not only was the report a total trumped up forge but a blatant attempt to discredit Kiryu's existence. "So how does the reading's authenticity hold up to scrutiny?" Asked Kiryu as he watched from the lens of the surveillance camera. "Bottom line, complete bullshit. I'll tell the security and MP to have Howard's access to the facility rescinded as of today, high noon sharp. Any further contact with him from that point onward would be prohibited. Any further precaution should I take were I in your metal boots?"; "Simple, he will be here at 10 AM to conduct his post report activities. Have his electronic equipment seized so Chujo can make some modification to them." It was fine enough to the colonel, he then instituted the security measures to the security and MPs of the base who then keep a constant watchful eye on any civilian coming to the base who is an American.

Soon enough within the hour, Howard's car comes into view, the American drives into his designated parking space, he hopped off the car with his suit case and laptop tug in his arm. He walks into the base, passing by a pair of MPs and escorted by a contingency of security personnel to a search operation. "What is this? Some-new security precaution?" he asked as his electronic equipment are taken away from him including his laptop and IPhone.

"Orders from the top Mr. Howard. You have until 12PM today to vacate the place and not to return. So whatever business you have here better get them done by that time." The security officer reply in a reserve tone before sending Howard off to meet Togashi. While then, the laptop and IPhone are brought to Yoshito Chujo whose engineer and IT expertise allow him to upload a spy ware program he and Kiryu have worked on for the past days especially for Howard. Chujo carefully watches the installation progress as the bar peak to completion. Once the installation is completed, Chujo then returns the laptop and IPhone to the detained items inventory.

For James Howard, he has to spend an entire hour being interrogated by Colonel Togashi, seemingly unamused by the psyche report from the American. Sitting in a hot seat, sweating himself off as the colonel press him for answers. "Mr. Howard, I want you to provide me with an actual report on Kiryu's mental stability. And you gave me a clown voucher. I hope you have some sort of reasonable reason for that." Howard gulped himself and stutters for a minute before coming up with a somewhat reasonable answer. "You see, I have been pressured by (Pause and stutter) K-Kiryu to make him out to be a competent and entitled entity. As a psychologist, I-I have to look out for me patient's own well being even though they might not be aware of it."

Togashi scoffed at Howard's explanation, knowing full well that his words are all lies to distract the Japanese from his possible espionage activities. Since his first visit, he has been interviewing some biologists and essential personnel such as Dr. Yuhara for his accomplishment with extracting the Godzilla DNA. Kiryu may have been right to assess the American's motive instead. "What do you expect? Hypothetically speaking, if Kiryu were a member of your squadron instead of a tool, then he should receive an accurate report on his mental being for this intense and mentally taxing occupation. That is why I filed in the report which you're holding in your hand right now." Togashi slams the report down on the table with an enraged expression, his patience for the American's has finally ran out and he ordered security details to remove James from the base.

Escorted by a dozen armed men, James could do little but to comply with their instructions. He received his laptop and IPhone from the inventory officer before being booted out of the base permanently. Togashi stands on the window of the second floor, watching the American's SUV leave the base with a pension of relief, "Chujo, how is that spy ware doing?" Togashi called on the walk-talky, then came the voice of Chujo who was monitoring the virus's progress with Kiryu. "Working as intended sir. Kiryu manages to obtain the guy's email and correspondence list. With some luck maybe Kiryu can learn something from the guy's exchange with his contacts and recorded phone conversation if there is any."; "Affirmative. Once we've secured the location of Howard's staying and his employer's identity, we'll inform the Public Safety guys for counter espionage. As for now, let's introduce the new member to the others" Chujo likewise chuckle in excitement, giddy like a school boy receiving his favorite Christmas present. "That's a roger sir. Over and out."


	7. Chapter 7: Hostile Intrusion

Chapter 7: Hostile intrusion

The trip back to his hotel, though uneventful, but still, Howard was unease by the fact that someone might have figured out his intentions and is now waiting for him to return to his hotel room and by extension, Thomas Maddison, his agent. Instead of driving back to his hotel, James Howard decided to make a dash over at the Akihabara district. "I have to switch my car. If I go one like this any longer then I'm dead." He muttered, his voice crackles with paranoia and he felt the discomfort of being watched grows ever more ominous. Watching the overhead view from a spy satellite, Kiryu, like a predator monitors his prey moving around Tokyo like a lab rat in a maze. A flurry of radio traffic from the Japanese National Public Safety Commission fills the airwaves as Howard continues his Maskirovka. "Savvy guy, isn't he?" Commented Chujo, watching the live feed with Kiryu.

Howard was now on Highway 305, passing over the Takashimaya Shinjuku building and approaching the intersection. His car made a right turn at the intersection, the American keeps on driving down the 305th Highway, hoping that he might be able to find some place to switch car. But little did he know, the Japanese have already planned out his arrest. The Public Safety Commission has even sent agents to tail Howard and catches him out on the streets of Tokyo. Behind Howard's car were two Japanese agents following him closely, trying to corner him in a secluded place and apprehend him. "He is no fool, but he is no fox either. He's making a phone call to his associates, I will try to triangulate the receiver's ID and position." Kiryu focuses the bulk of his processing powers into piggyback riding the cell phone signal from Howard's car back to the hotel area near the airport. The MechaGodzilla soon detected the second male voice answering Howard's call with reservation and paranoia.

"Hello? Howard, what is it? You were supposed to be back here by now! What's going on out there? (Howard's reply came through telling Thomas that he's being followed) Really, lemme guess, the Public Safety Commission guys and undercover police are trying to bag you? Alright, give me a second to track your location." Kiryu soon demonstrates his skill and proficiency in SIGINT and ELINT when he effortlessly, trace the call all the way back to Park Hotel near the Shinagawa area. He gently, step by step pin points the exact room of the two Americans and its floor.

"Location confirm. His associate is holding out in the 12th floor of the Park Hotel, room 1214. Colonel Togashi, do we have any assets to apprehend the suspect's associate to dispatch?" Asked Kiryu, much to the dismay of Colonel Togashi, he was worried that Kiryu might disturb the humans of the agencies by directly ordering and coordinating them via the intercoms. "How many times do I have to tell you? Any orders to authorize such an arrest have to be made by a commanding officer or the institutions responsible for national security." He grunted his answer at Kiryu, who in turn reply with a technicality at his human commander.

"Just now sir. But with respect, (Even I have any of you) we might have only one chance at this. If we hesitate, then we might lose one of them. That could have a severe consequence for us in the near future." Togashi was frustrated by Kiryu's insistence and at times, pestering, he rushed over to the phone and make a call to the National Public Safety Commission to hasten up the arrest of both men. "Just give me a minute, you overgrown hunk of metal. Any orders have to come through me first for obvious reasons that I don't need to explain."

The agents on Howard's tail were keeping their distance, patiently boxing the American into a trap, when suddenly, their phone rang up. "Yes?" One of the agent on the passenger's seat pick up and answer the call. "Really? Hasten up our actions now? We'll get it done in a minute, the guy is almost cornered. We'll then commit some of our assets to the other one as soon as we have him in custody." The agent then hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket. He taps the shoulder of his colleague to hasten up their work on the streets. The driver then picks up his radio and inform the other agents to prepare for a hasty snatch and grab.

"This is Habu Snake, reel it in, repeat, reel it in. The mouse is cornered." The other agents likewise quickly rolled out of their hiding place and converge on James, their cars at first, kept their distance away from James, but then, they slowly crept up around the American, locking him firmly in one tight black box. Kiryu was eavesdropping and monitoring the operation of his humans' side, began to jam the communication link between James and his associate, Thomas Maddison. The MechaGodzilla jams the connection between Maddison's laptop to the spy satellite he was using to direct Howard.

Maddison's satellite view begins to stutter and buffer, live feeds begin to fail and eventually, the American was left without any method to communicate and direct his accomplice. Soon, Howard was forced to pull over, he stepped out of the car and was pummeled by the Japanese agents, they kept him lying down on the ground and handcuff him. "Suspect is now in custody, dispatching additional assets to secure second target now." The Japanese agents quickly directed other counter espionage agents over the Park Hotel to arrest Thomas Maddison. They maneuver through the streets of Tokyo as fast as they can to secure the target, but little do they know, Maddison wasn't the hapless fool Howard was.

Back in his hotel, it was far too clear to Thomas that James was arrested by the Japanese government, sooner or later, he'll too be cellmate with James. He quickly wraps up his belongings in his room. Whatever he couldn't bring along or too incriminating to fall into the authority's hands, he burned it. He then ran out of his hotel room as fast he could and leave the keys to the receptionists. Thomas then slipped away and melt into the crowd of Japanese and tourists in the city, hiding his face with a pair of shades, trench coat and a Purdy Hat.

By the time the Japanese agents managed to search his room, they found nothing but burned papers with little to make out. "This is Katana, we're in the suspect's room but nothing here. Whoever was using this room has left in a hurry and he burned whatever hand written evidence he had." The Japanese agent informed his superiors as to their efforts and findings. "Affirmative Katana, not all is lost yet. I managed to download copies of his emails and correspondences, whatever you lost in this search, I got your paycheck covered." The Japanese agent's expression suddenly turned from professional calm and exact confidence to cat like curiosity and surprise. "Who is this? Identify yourself." He asked the caller with the baritone voice. "I've been monitoring your efforts. You've performed quite admirably, I must say. You and everyone else know me as Kiryu. I need a person of your caliber to perform certain tasks I can not accomplish myself. Can you do that?"

The Japanese agent finds himself confused and unable to immediately comprehend the magnitude of his situation, he simply nods and reply with a yes. "Of course, I can do it. The name is Yamadera Togusa, how will I call you back? (Kiryu reply with a vague but useful answer) Just look at the number you left in the text? Very well then. But just to be clear, I'm not comfortable with taking orders from some overgrown mechanical dinosaur. (Kiryu returns with his remark and end the call) Huh, the guy is rather easy on terms." Togusa slips his phone back into the pocket and leave the crime scene with the other agents in tow. Their work here is done for the time being. "So how do you like being the mission control?" Asked Togashi, Kiryu in turn was rather calm and reserve with his answer. "Better than being a statue I think. Now let's keep an eye out for Godzilla and let them do their thing with Howard's handler. I'm worried that he might come back to haunt us again."

But while the humans are still wrapping up their troubles, another was brewing from the ocean floor. Godzilla has been waiting for his wounds to heal, ever since his last encounter with the "Metallic one" he has been waiting for a chance to rematch and settle the score once and for all. Now that he the wounds have become scars, he can begin his journey to Japan and wreak havoc on the humans again and restore balance the order of things, by eliminating his mechanical twin. 


	8. Chapter 8: One vision, one purpose

Chapter 8: One vision, one purpose

Near the Gulf of Tokyo, Japan

4:45, July 10th, 2006

His interrogation has been going on for hours, Howard sat there, his face slumped down, his interrogators stand idly by, patiently waiting for James to divulge his information. The so called 'Psychiatrist' was about to burst into tears, his hands are crumbling, his grip shaken and even he can't deny that. Togusa stands outside of the interrogation room, he leans on the one way glass with his phone in hand. "That's right, we've been trying to break him ever since he got here. (Kiryu asked Togusa for his associates) No, he hasn't I'm afraid. We're still working on those emails that you forwarded to us. So far, all we know is that James Howard isn't actually his name. His actual name Eric Kushner, an American national, who entered the country with fake passports. We were able to confirm his true employer, a Defense Contractor from the US named Raven Private Military Corporation. We still can't identify his field handler, Goalpost."

"Thank you for your assistance Togusa, keep me inform of your progress. I have to handle other pressing matters now." Kiryu hung up on Togusa before turning his attention back to the purpose he was trained to do, fighting Godzilla. So far the latest report of Godzilla's activity is a sonar bleep out in the ocean, and that was an hour ago. Now, he could be anywhere and can rises up at anytime to attack Tokyo.

Sure enough, the King's debut has come to haunt all humans. Godzilla's signal began to light up like a Christmas tree, every available patrols of the JSDF soon caught sight of Godzilla surfacing in Tokyo Bay. The Saurian rises from the deep, his stature towers over all, like a god reminding humans just how vulnerable they really are under all that fancy protections. Godzilla roars into the city, sending its populace running for the far hills, the JSDF quickly mobilize itself to fight off Godzilla, but to no one's surprise, once again they were falling back, inch by inch, one defensive line at a time.

The alarm at the JXSDF's Hachioji Airbase blared up with red alert lights dances around, the personnel ran to the stations and prepare themselves for the incoming Godzilla onslaught. Chujo and his ground crew loaded up Kiryu to full ammo and fill up his batteries to full power. "Kiryu Squadron, Godzilla has been sighted at Tokyo Bay and is now heading into the Shunjuku district." The PA system sounded, and the squadron members are scrambled to their battle stations right away. Once Yashiro was back at the helm, controlling Kiryu remotely from her White Heron. She was monitoring the start up procedures, when a voice penetrated her senses, a deep baritone, strong and calm. Persuading her to relinquish her control and influence over him. The White Herons pick up Kiryu from his pad and lift him up to Shinjuku district of Tokyo.

"Yashiro, I'm no longer your puppet, if you value your life and those around you, relinquish your control over me. Let me prosecute this battle as I see fit." She was astonished by whoever just talked to her, her mind tries to make sense of the situation. She hesitated with switching off her control interface for a moment. The voice came again, pushing her further to go through with the deed.

"Colonel, I'm hearing something, sounds like someone has hacked into our coms." Akane was clearly distressed but not as much as her concern of Godzilla's rampage. Colonel Togashi took note of it and encourages her. "Just do it Yashiro, it's no hackers from China or Russia. It's Kiryu himself, and he's talking to you." Akane gasped almost immediately upon hearing Togashi's statement, her pilot Hayama and the other members of the squadron follow suit. Stunned and shock at what at first sounded like a joke, but it was all too real for them to dismiss it. "Exactly, Kiryu is a fully sentient MechaGodzilla, I've been planning to announce him as the new member of the squadron these past few days to you, but Godzilla doesn't give a damn about timetables."

"Colonel, but if Kiryu is sentient, then we don't need a pilot to remote control him, right?" Akane asked, only to be answered by Kiryu. "Which one would be more effective? A puppet that has to wait for its command? Or a free hand, able to determine its course of action?" The rhetorical question finally convinced Akane to cave in on Kiryu's demand. She deactivated her control interface and leave only the monitor screens to keep an eye out for Kiryu's status. He felt his body returning to his control, it was a liberating sensation, to feel his limbs move with the grace of his mind's own thoughts.

As they flew over the Shunjuku District, the scene beneath them is chaotic carnage, burning buildings light the night, civilians running for shelters, terrified of the incoming behemoth that was Godzilla. The King of Monsters bellows out a roar, a thunderous sound that sends the populace quivering in fear. "Yashiro, detach me. I'll keep Godzilla busy while the civilians are being evacuated." Kiryu's request was met with a reluctant agreement, Akane released Kiryu from the White Heron's cables. The MechaGodzilla free falls out of the sky and activates his jet packs, he flew downward, his gaze fixed firmly on Godzilla, his mind sharpened and steel itself for the battle. "If you want me, then here I am." He muttered to himself, he jacked up his prosthetic arm and landed a punch into Godzilla's face, sending the Saurian falling into the various shops and malls underneath.

Kiryu landed on the ground and with sheer determination, he let out a roar, eerily similar to Godzilla's own, the Japanese troops and everyone who was watching the battle as it unfolds, took careful notice of Kiryu's amber gold eyes with the red scars running down from his eyes lighting up its red vein. Nobody knew for sure what was exactly going on with Kiryu, hawk-eyed viewers might catch on to the notion of self awareness, but with little empirical evidence to back their theory, it remains a mystery.

Godzilla picked himself back up, meeting Kiryu once again in combat is his goal from the get go, and now he gets exactly what he wants. The King of Monster and Kiryu let loose a torrent of their oral attacks, the atomic ray and Maser ray clash in an intense duel, neither side was giving up with Kiryu being as stubborn as ever, holding his ground and keeping himself focus firmly on Godzilla's own atomic breath intensity. Their oral attacks then exploded into a large blast, knocking the two falling all over themselves, decimating the streets around them.

With Godzilla quickly recovered from the attack, shaking off the debris on his back, he goes on a hunt, looking for where Kiryu might be hiding under all the rubbles. "Colonel, should we engage Godzilla?" Hayama asked, he was getting very nervous of the situation. "Negative, Kiryu is still active, he's just waiting for Godzilla." Akane's objection shot down Hayama's suggestion at an instance. As Godzilla was passing by a skyscraper, Kiryu's fist punches through the building's wall and hit Godzilla's neck.

Godzilla quickly grabbed Kiryu's fist and drag him through the building and slam his metallic snout down on the ground, Godzilla didn't stop there, he planted his foot down on Kiryu's head, trying to crush the old cyborg once and for all. Kiryu squirms and struggle to break free, only to find that Godzilla was holding the cyborg down with all of his body, the Saurian tries his best ensure that Kiryu won't break his grasp. Thinking quickly and effectively on his feet, Kiryu rolls backward, taking Godzilla with him, slamming the organic counter part on the ground several times before finally forcing Godzilla to break his grip. With his body free, Kiryu let loose a hail of rockets and missiles at Godzilla, no one's surprise it was nothing more than a tickle to the King of Monsters.

Seeing his weapons are mostly tact on nuisances that won't do, Kiryu drops his arm canons to the ground, he even launches both of his missile packs into Godzilla's face before detonating them both. The dazed Godzilla was then hit by a kick to his stomach area, he aches back, grabbing Kiryu's feet with both hands before flipping Kiryu down on the ground. The mechanical warrior rises up again to meet Godzilla's next hand-to-hand attack, only to be hit by a tail slash that pushed him into the ground. Satisfied that his opponent is on the ground, vulnerable, Godzilla then planted his feet on Kiryu's chest, keeping the MechaGodzilla in one place. Godzilla's mouth opens up with the blue atomic breath building up, ready to fire.

"I don't think so!" Kiryu's prosthetic arm morphed into a drill and uses it to inflict some damages to Godzilla's feet, forcing him off of Kiryu and miss fired the atomic breath into the air. Kiryu fired up his rocket boosters and punches Godzilla into the chest, right where the scars and drill wound are located. Godzilla jerked his body backward, his head leans forward, falling over Kiryu's shoulder, before his body was briefly launched into the air and falling down on the ground, toppling some buildings. But little does Kiryu and his squadron know, a convoy of JXSDF troops carrying the DNA sample of the original Godzilla was moving through the area that Godzilla fell into, the falling debris and tremor generated by Godzilla's impact caused chaos and wreak havoc all over the convoy.

The troops were thrown out of their vehicles, the DNA sample fell out of its truck, slipping into a nearby alleyway. Thomas Maddison was running by that particular alley, trying to get out of the city, until he came across the DNA sample container. He picked it up from the ground without a second thought, before running away from the pursuing soldiers. "You there! Stop!" They shouted, but Maddison didn't stop, he ran with all the strength he could muster, ducking into a corner, waiting for the JXSDF soldiers to come by before jumping on all of them with a hail of gunshots. "That was left handed." He said, nonchalantly walked off with the container in hand. "Nice knowing ya." Maddison disappeared into the night, untouched by the authority, no one would risk their lives to catch a single man in the middle of a giant monster battle.

By that point, the battle between Kiryu and Godzilla has devolved into a slug fest of blast attack, interjected in between is hand-to-hand melee combat. Both Kiryu and Godzilla have become exhausted, bloodied and still neither one of them was winning, a total stalemate. The both of them collapse to the ground exhausted, Godzilla panted heavily, his chest heaves with each and every breath.

He reaches one of his hand out to Kiryu's own, instead of showing a ferocious tenacity of an animal, he instead hold Kiryu's hand tightly, refusing to let go. The humans watch on, they can see, viscerally, a display not of hostile intention but of an impressed warrior who has met his match. Godzilla crawls up to Kiryu, lying on Kiryu's chest, his face was so close to Kiryu that the MechaGodzilla can feel the nuclear radiation on his metallic armor. "What on Earth are you doing?" He muttered as Godzilla continued his inspection of Kiryu's body.

Godzilla was sniffing Kiryu's head, the Saurian holds Kiryu's arms with both hands and nuzzle the mechanical beast. Kiryu was taken completely off-guard by Godzilla's gestures, the radioactive, nuclear mutant was...nuzzling him?! No level insanity can accurately describe Kiryu's predicament, in fact Kiryu was left speechless and wait for Godzilla to be done with it.

The Saurian's face was staring directly into Kiryu's amber tinted lenses, with the MechaGodzilla heaving anxiously, waiting for something, anything to happen. Godzilla then slipped his tongue into Kiryu's mouth, kissing the mech with priest like passion, thrusting that red appendage deep into Kiryu's mouth, touching the tips of the oral Maser canon. "You-What are you?" Kiryu scrambles to compose himself before finally coming to the conclusion that Godzilla wanted Kiryu, not to die but to live so the two of them can continue to do what they do best, fighting one another, their only lease for existence.

His chest heaves harder and harder as Godzilla continues his apparent mating with Kiryu, the Saurian pulls out of his passionate kiss with Kiryu after full 15 minutes of indulgence, leaving Kiryu panting, wanting more from Godzilla. "So this is what you have in mind. A mate isn't it?" He commented, noticing Godzilla was leaning his head over to the neck, teasing Kiryu's circuits and artificial muscles with his tongue before following it up with a loving bite. His teeth didn't sink too hard in or cause harm to Kiryu's own components, rather they sent jolts of excitement surging up to Kiryu's core processors. He yelps in joy, wrapping both of his legs around Godzilla's waists, twisting his tail around Godzilla's own tail. "I am yours to enjoy, it's a wonderful life now is it?"

Kiryu gently strokes Godzilla's face, holding the Saurian's head still to stare Godzilla right into the eyes, there was no hatred left, only passionate love. The MechaGodzilla realizes that their battle might have driven away the hatred, left with nothing but each other like a case of Stockholm Syndrome, they fell for each other when there is no one else. Kiryu couldn't wait for it any longer, he gently holds Godzilla still, his metallic chest can feel the impervious hides of Godzilla's own, he pull Godzilla's head begging for one last kiss. Godzilla likewise return the favor to the submissive MechaGodzilla, the organic monster gave Kiryu one last passionate kiss, one that burn through their memories and left them with desires to live and exist for each other.

Godzilla eventually let go of Kiryu, standing back up on both of his feet with Kiryu. The King of Monsters gave Kiryu a warm loving hug before departing, he returns to the sea just as the dawn was breaking, with Kiryu watching on, bewildered by the sudden change in attitude on Godzilla's part. What does this mean for him in the future, it remains to the be seen. But for now, there is one certainty, now Godzilla and Kiryu have something in common, one vision, one purpose, life beyond their battles.

But not all goes well, upon returning to his hanger, Kiryu learned of the missing Godzilla DNA sample along with several JXSDF soldiers murdered in an alleyway. Puzzled by the situation, the authority and Kiryu are left with the burning question of who would steal the DNA materials and what are their intentions with it? Surely enough, Goalpost, or better known as Thomas Maddison has left country, on a shipping container with the DNA sample firmly in his hand, he was in his cabin, talking to his employer on the phone.

"Yes I have obtained the DNA sample as ordered. (A male voice inquire him of any set backs) No sir, beside from my contact's arrest, no one else caught up to me. In fact, I'm heading back to Hawaii in a clean slate, hope you'll be in Honolulu to pick up the goods. (The male voice inform him of a certain project regarding the DNA) Really now? So the newly formed GDF signed the contract with us to breed a Godzilla for research? That explains my job here in Japan. (The male voice sounds grumpy and mention an unmanned weapons project) What did you say? You wanted to built an unmanned weapon from the Godzilla DNA? (The male voice confirms the question to be correct) It's a bad idea sir. In fact, my contact here gone crazy just after few days diagnosing the MechaGodzilla, he said that the design for this thing can create self aware machines. (The male voice rejects Maddison's warning as a smokescreen by the Japanese altogether) Look maybe it's best that we talk this face to face. See you in Honolulu, 3 days from now, Mr. Connor. (Hung up)"


End file.
